


Friends Or Lovers?

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: A fan magazine published an article about relationship between James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans giving you all the details you need to know about them.





	Friends Or Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Not the cleverest title, I know. I just needed to write about this underrated OT3.

_Picture: Lily is sitting on a chair with a newspaper in her hands wearing James's glasses and a white shirt with rebel written on it while James, in his Quidditch uniform wearing Sirius's leather bracelet, is leaning over her shoulder to take the snitch from Sirius's hand who is sitting near the foot of the chair with headphones around his neck, wearing a black leather jacket with a lily flower in his hand._

All the witches and wizards and anyone who is reading our newspaper all around the world, in today's "Month of Love" segment, we are here to give you all the details you need to know about relationship between James Potter, Lily Evans and Sirius Black.

James Potter started playing Quidditch in 1978 and made it to the Portree's team in March,1979. Lily Evans is a journalist who wrote her first article on discrimination against muggleborn students in 1977 while she was still in school. Sirius Black recorded his first song in 1976, although he released his first official album in 1979. All three of them are active members of the organization for Muggleborns and Werewolves rights.They are some of the most famous people of their age. They are also considersed the "fashion icons" according to the poll held by Witches Weekly Magazine last year.

They attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978. Lily and James were the Head Boy and Head Girl in their last year. James had a crush on Lily in his 5th year and asked her out at the end of year which Lily rejected.

_Picture: Lily and James wearing matching T-shirts with coolest Head Girl and hottest Head Boy written on them._

James and Sirius became best friends in their first year. Since then they were inseparable and as one of their teachers said, "pain in the ass."

_Picture: James and Sirius flying in the empty Quidditch pitch._

They became friends with Lily Evans in their 6th year after all three of them got detentions for one month when James and Sirius started a fight in the corridor with another student and Lily hexed them.

Lily and Sirius bonded over their shared interests as Sirius said, "Our love for muggle music, shitty siblings and making fun of James's hair."

_Picture: Lily kissing Sirius's cheek during a match._

The three of them are seen often together and have done various shoots together. When James was asked about this in an interview he said,  
"Doing projects and photo shoots with Sirius and Lily isn’t because of a commercial arrangement, but because of the fact that I get to spend more time with the people that I like hanging out with."

The rumours about them started after they did a project with the designer Andromeda Black. James and Lily walked on the ramp in wedding robes while Sirius performed one of his songs on stage with them.

_Picture: Lily and James walking back with their arms linked together and James patting Sirius's cheek when he got near him._

Lily Evans admitted having a crush on Sirius in an interview.  
"Sirius was definitely my first crush at school. He was the hottest person of our year, he was handsome and had "I don't care" attitude. He liked muggle music, motorcycles And he was tall. If he wasn't such a jerk, I would have asked him out at the end of our 3rd year probably."

Sirius Black also said that he had a crush on his best friend, James and was quite oblivious back then. He said, "I skipped classes to go watch him practice. I was like this isnt a romantic gesture, I swear, I am just trying to show my appreciation for my friend who I happen to think is really cool, funny, smart and attractive and I care about him, like a lot, So I want him to know that...."

James Potter said he had a crush on Lily in his 5th year. "She was the nicest person in our school. She started wearing a nose ring after Christmas holidays and I almost fell in love with her. I was quite superficial back then (Laughter). She is quite nice, and smart and I like her a lot."

When Lily was asked if she was dating James she said, "He’s the kind of person who brings a lot of positivity in my life, and it’s so much fun being around him”

James talked about Sirius, "We’re always laughing when we’re together and we are always messing around, and I am very thankful to have someone in my life who genuinely supports whatever I do."

Sirius said he thinks of James and Lily as his "family" and he would do anything for them. In an interview previous month he said, "I respects them a lot and any comment on our relationship would have to be with their consent, given that they are equal in the equation and therefore get to have as much say as I do on the dynamics of our relationship – I can't say anything about dating or not, but both of them are my family, and I love them a lot."

James Potter commented about this, "There are not many poly relationships in celebrities circle. I am very glad, though about the acceptance towards non-monogamous relationships. And that we are becoming a more progressive society that allows people to be who they are and do whatever they want as long as it isn't hurting anyone."

Lily Evans said, " The love and acceptance we have received for our relationship is overwhelming. We respect that our media and fans respect our choice."

Honestly though, whatever their status is – whether they’re just friends or actually in a relationship – we are just thankful for their existence, and for them blessing our lives with their wholesome as hell relationship!

It’s just so overwhelming to see people having fun, respecting each other’s personal choices and spaces, and talking about each other with absolute admiration and respect. And that’s exactly why we all ship these three till the end of eternity!

_Picture: James, Sirius and Lily curled up on a couch looking cozy and comfortable and very much in love._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment to let me know.


End file.
